Deathstroke (Post-Crisis)
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | At least 8-C Name: Slade Joseph Wilson / Deathstroke the Terminator Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Probably in his 50's Classification: Metahuman, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Likely Low-Mid), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, and Expert Marksman and Swordsman Attack Potency: At least Building level (Considerably stronger than Batman) | At least Building level Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Katana) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Should be much stronger than Batman) Striking Strength: At least Building Class | At least Building Class Durability: At least Building level | Unknown Stamina: High. He can fight even while heavily injured. Range: Hundreds of meters with weaponry. Standard Equipment: Firearms (Automatic Pistols commonly), explosives and detonators, Sword(s) of Various metals, and a ballistic staff that can one shot helicopters. Special Equipment: Teleporter, Jetpack, Promethium Sword. Intelligence: Extremely high. Deathstroke has been called the best strategist in the world. Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Tactical Analysis:' Slade is a great strategist and tactician. Always calculating his opponents moves before hand; he even single-handedly defeated the JLA roster that lacked the "Big Three". He has been compared to Batman in terms of tactical methods. Even against metahumans he has proven more than a match for them all at once with time to prepare. Roy Harper once claimed the Slade was, "The world's greatest tactician." Using his superior problem-solving skills, Deathstroke can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice. *'Peripheral Combat Expert: '''Slade was trained to fight Peripherally by his Wife Adeline making Deathstroke capable of fighting and reacting at all sides and a master of his environment. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced):' Slade trained in hand-to-hand combat and when he was in the Army, he proved himself to be one of their best fighters. Later he received martial arts training in various styles. After mastering these martial arts he furthered his studies when he sought an assassin known as Natas to train him in the ways of Ninja and had studied assassination techniques. His physical prowess is so great that he has defeated Batman in hand to hand combat. *'Swordsmanship:' Deathstroke is a highly trained swordsman; he is able to dual-wield a pair of katanas and to use them with deadly accuracy and an almost superhuman speed. Hunting and Tracking: Deathstroke is an expert big game hunter and tracker and used his occupation as a safari hunter as cover for his mercenary work. '''Key:' Unarmed | With Weapons Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Gallery Deathstroke_004.jpg|New Earth Deathstroke_Vol_2_8_Textless.jpg|Prime Earth Deathstroke (Gods Among Us).png|Injustice: Gods Among Us Slade_Wilson_Arkhamverse_002.jpeg|Arkham Series Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Black Panther (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Black Panther's profile (9-A Black Panther was used. Deathstroke has his staff. Speed is equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Assassins Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Super Soldiers Category:Antagonists Category:Military Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Staff Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 8